Tris and Briar fanfic contest!!!
by Chibi Cupid
Summary: *Blushes* This is what happens when you're desperate... It really does... There's a story to go partially with it.. you might like it.. Just write me some T/B, please!!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, so I'm lazy, and I happen to be addicted to my couples, and there is so obviously something between Briar and Tris, its not funny. While I find contests stupid and pointless, damnit, I'm desperate for some new Tris and Briar material, so I suppose I can deal with it... So there, if anyone is reading this, which I severely hope they are, this is now a contest. Thank you. If you want to contact me, do so at Makeumolbilus@hotmail.com  
  
Circle of Magic, and the characters within belong to tamora pierce.  
uhh...yeah... thats about it...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a clear day, and the sunlight filtered down softly on the buildings of Winding Circle. A young woman stood, her posture erect and commanding, but there was a hint of softness as well. Red curls tumbled from the top of her head, to frame her pale face gently. She was a plump one, but her gentle curves seemed to fit her, adding to her beauty. Stormy gray eyes reflected intelligence, and spectacles sat on the bridge of her long nose, her lips were curved in a happy smile.   
Trisana Chandler threw a dirty look towards the sky, willing it to be stormy, but nothing came. She grumbled about the weather, as it was still just as much of a personal insult as before. She was facing a cottage in fact, her old cottage, discipline. She was so happy to see it, but so afraid. What if her friends had changed? What if they didn't like her anymore? What if... Her worried thoughts were interrupted by the door flinging open, and a blonde missile shooting towards her. The other girl's voice rang in the air, and she jumped in the air, planting a gigantic hug on her friend.   
You're here! Finally! I was so worried, you seemed so angry when you left... I... Well... I thought you might not come back! Lady Sandrylene fa Toren smiled up at her taller friend, her cornflower blue eyes glowing, especially as her hug was returned. Well, you know me, Tris began as Sandry nodded, I simply overreacted to Niko sending me abroad. It was hard for me to leave my only home... She could feel a few tears building in her eyes. Sandry, noticing this, hugged her friend even harder, trying to walk backwards into the house. Shh.. Let's not talk about things like that. Remember, we're your family. Any ways, Lark and Rosethorne are waiting for you. The others haven't come back yet. It is such a relief seeing you. Soon, we'll all be back together! Oh, I have so much to tell you, so much stuff has happened.   
She let go of her friend, grabbing her by the hand and leading her into the cottage. There Tris was attacked by a short dark skinned woman, who hugged her so hard she could barely breath. Lark, please... Lark, I'm glad to see you too, but I really need to breath now... Lark! Tris whispered. Called the other women. Lark gently let go. Hello, Rosethorne. It's good to see you again. The auburn haired woman smiled a response. This, however, was a feat, as dedicate Rosethorne was one of the most prickly women ever.   
With Sandry trailing behind, Tris investigated the cottage where she had spent her happiest years. First she examined the kitchen, murmuring praise that it had been left just the way she remembered it. Then she checked the parlor, then all of the rooms. When she was done, Lark and Rosethorne had a steaming pot of tea ready, and they all sat in the parlor, ready to catch up.  
You've have done a good job with the place. Tris said with a smile. It's just the way I remember it! You didn't even change our rooms! Oh, Thank you so much! We couldn't have had it any other way, you know that! Lark looked up quickly, only to see two tall figures at the door. Briar! Daja! Everyone called.


	2. Chapter 2

No point, no plot, and yet I'm putting this up. Why? Because of my blatant need to prove that Briar and Tris belong together. Yes, I am obssessed. Is that not obvious? But at least it proves to me I am not a total flake. Well, if you have anything T/B, send it to me I guess.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Briar Moss knew with a certainty that he was not used to the fact that his friends had changed. He had met Daja on the way to Winding Circle, a few miles back, and they had rode together back to their former home, talking about what was to come, how they were looking forward to seeing their friends again, for their family to be back together... Daja was strong and lean, and her muscles seemed to ripple with her metal workers strength. She had on gold pendants, and when he had asked about them, she had winked and told him he had to wait. They had teased each other all the way to home. Home. Briar would be home again. He smiled in relief, because even twenty year olds need a home, however independent they may think they are.  
At last the gates came into view, it had seemed like a million years, he hadn't had a real talk with the girls for ages... Their mind link had waned with age... They reached the cottage... Briar held his breath... Voices wafted to his ears from outside... He opened the door, Daja stood beside him...   
Briar! Daja! The womens' voices resounded from inside the cottage. The first out was Sandry. Both Briar and Daja were subjected to a gigantic hug... Then, out came Lark. The very threads on their backs moved with happiness, and Lark smothered them too. Rosethorn came out next, embraced Briar, then smiled at Daja's greeting. Last came Tris... She looked almost shy for a second, she seemed to blush lightly... Then she hesistated, and in one swoop, drew Sandry, Briar, Daja, Lark and Rosethorn into a huge embrace and smiled happily.   
Sandry began, There will be no leaving of each other for at least a year.. I mean it too! Despite her joyful tone, it was easy to see how Sandry had changed. It was simple to see the aura of strength and power that surrounded her like a cloak. Her eyes still shined an easygoing cornflower blue, but her jaw was set stubbornly, and it was clear that she was going to get her way in this. Not that he was against it or anything.   
Shall we then? Daja exclaimed, motioning towards Dicipline. I gotta longing for tea that you wouldn't believe...   
  



End file.
